No estoy siendo yo misma
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas. Ella deseaba evitar a toda costa que sus sueños se cumplieran.
1. No es realidad

Disclaimer: **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 - "Road Kamelot" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Emoción: Desesperación**

* * *

Título: "No estoy siendo yo misma"

Capítulo uno: "No es realidad"

" _ **La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada."**_ _(George Duby_ _(1919-1996) Historiador francés)_

* * *

La primera vez que abre los ojos se encuentra en una habitación que no es suya, más el cuerpo la reconoce y se levanta sin temor alguno; caminando en el sin fin del piso bicolor. Cuadros negros y otros blancos son los que adornan como azulejos, la habitación.

Ella solo ve, ve con la inquietud de saberse atrapada.

Y antes de soltar un grito, escucha los gemidos que aclaman en ayuda. No son de ella, pero no son de alguien que ella pueda conocer, y cuando al fin ve el rostro es de una persona que dista de ser un conocido.

— . . . Mikk—. Dice, pero el apellido no es reconocido por los oídos y la desesperación acude a ella en el rápido vórtice que empieza a tragarla. Se desespera, no puede hacer nada por ayudar a la persona que se encuentra en aprietos y parece tan familiar. La mano que se estira no alcanza a salvar.

Entonces, despierta.

El hueco en el pecho es una sensación que no puede quitar, que la molesta de vez en vez y aún sin saber quién es, añora. Lágrimas fueron cómplices del sueño. Su garganta se siente seca, con falta de agua por los gritos que ha pegado de nuevo, los gritos que mueren en el eco de las paredes.

— Rōdo— la madre llama desde la puerta, entrando con el pijama. No es ninguna novedad para ella despertarse a la misma hora todos los días; busca ahora, los ojos chocolate de la primogénita.

Es ese momento en el que acaricia la cabeza y le da un fuerte abrazo, no puede dar el suficiente consuelo a la menor. — Aquí estoy, pequeña.

A Rōdo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invade, siente que la fiebre está por llegar y el calor de las velas se le hace un infierno. Entra en contradicción cuando desea que la oscuridad cubra el cuarto, que apague las velas y la deje en el eterno sueño; pero le da miedo, le da miedo que esa oscuridad se la trague.

— Solo fue un sueño. — Repite la voz maternal, sacándola de la concentración que empezaba a halarla a un mundo desconocido.

Siente miedo, desespero.

¿Quién es la persona por la que todas las noches grita su nombre?

No lo conoce, no quiere conocerlo. Solo le hará daño como en sus sueños, como el mismo sueño que se ha repetido desde un año atrás.

Y ese miedo viene de las premoniciones que hacen.

Todo se volvía realidad cuando lo soñaba.

* * *

Bien, creo que antes de seguir debo aclarar que esta historia es antes de que la memoria de Road despierte.

La idea ya la tenía, pero no había escrito nada. Solo espero, les guste.

Una cosa más, Sé que debí empezar desde el rated, y la verdad que quería, pero me dejó más la emoción del momento en el que escribí con la emoción, seguirá en el mismo orden que tengo bueno, del 4, 3, 2, 1.

Es, por el momento, todo lo que deseo aclarar.


	2. Otra vez

Capítulo dos: "Otra vez"

Formas de dormir: Pesadilla

* * *

Se queda frente a la ventana, el sol está próximo en esconderse por el horizonte y la luna hace su aparición cada vez más escandalosa.

Es luna llena, y por cómo lo ve, una agradable noche para quedarse en vela. Si tan solo pudiera. Ve el momento exacto en que el coche se acerca, y los ojos que reflejan la inocencia propia de la edad, se vuelven fríos.

El cabello largo hasta la cintura cubre parte de las ropas de gala que esa noche le han dado a vestir. Su madre, Tricia, no está en casa; su padre ha llegado como muchas otras veces, acompañado de una mujer más joven que él. La lleva del brazo, con sonrisa elocuente.

Rōdo se esconde tras el barandal de concreto que siempre utiliza, de nuevo la furia en su interior está creciendo, odiando al padre que finge amar a su madre y cuando esta se va lejos en algún negocio, él se da los lujos de llevar a mujerzuelas.

— "Mátalo" — Le dice una voz dentro de ella, saborea las palabras del acto y como sangre, recorre el instinto todo su cuerpo.

No sabe de dónde ha sacado esos pensamientos, pero no son suyos. Lo repite, se lo repite a ella misma cuando en la oscuridad de su habitación, millones de velas con forma de caramelo se encienden. Se ilumina la habitación y consumen los ojos chocolate hasta volverlos en color dorado.

Ella grita por ayuda, aquellos ojos en la oscuridad la observan fijamente. Solo ve un deseo en ellos: la muerte.

Le piden sangre, necesita alimentarla y hacerla participe, porque solo de esa forma la dejará en paz. Rōdo siente la frente quemar, siente que empieza a sangrar y aun así no ve ni un rastro de la roja sangre que debería derramarse sobre las sabanas.

No hay nada, está vacío, pero le duele.

Y ese dolor hace que la niña despierte entre gritos a las tres de la madruga. Sudorosa, se lleva las uñas la frente, rasgando con fuerza innecesaria donde momentos antes no salía sangre, quiere saber que está viva, que de ahí saldrá el líquido carmesí y cubrirá las mantas.

Luego la imágenes se vuelven más vividas. Es el mismo terror que la noche anterior experimentó, entre sollozos, volvió a llamar el apellido del desconocido. Quiere su ayuda, lo necesita.

Son dos pesadillas que la persiguen: la primera es el nombre del desconocido y la segunda es la sombra que se mantiene latente en todo momento. Está siendo vigilada nadie le cree. Le dicen loca, paranoica.

Está siendo víctima del terror nocturno y esas pesadillas las está viendo más reales.

— . . . Se arrepentirán—. Reza. Y esconde la cabeza debajo de la cobijas, nadie ha ido a verla.

Pero los sonidos que se escuchan en la habitación contigua no son más que los de la cama rechinar y las voces de los adultos en éxtasis. Su padre llevó a una mujer diferente a la mansión, otra vez.

* * *

Yo espero que transmita lo que quiero.

499 palabras, tuve que borrar algunas, se pasaba de las 500 Ah. :cries:

¿Les gustó?


	3. De carmesí

Crimen.

* * *

Manos teñidas de carmesí, manos que dejan ver la culpa que cargaba el alma.

Ella podría estar en otro mundo, en otro lugar; podría ser otra persona y estaba segura de que el momento no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto, solo sería ella misma con sus instintos más bajos.

 _Caedere *_

En su cabeza resuena el latín que no recuerda haber aprendido.

Lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando sale del trance en el que estaba sumergida, parece una niña pequeña, desconsolada, sola. Su pecho arde en la agonía de pensarse criminal, ella lo mató, lo ha matado y jamás volverá a la vida.

Una hora no dura nada, corto el tiempo que se va como agua entre el canal. Lo segundos trascurren tortuosos hasta que llega el amanecer e indica el nuevo día. No podrá salir de la habitación, la castigarán de nuevo, se castigará de nuevo por el delito que ella no recuerda cometer.

— Mamá. — Ella grita, esperando que atiendan al llamado que hace en las noches de pesadillas. " _Estoy dormida", s_ e repite una y otra vez mientras se lleva las manos hasta la cabeza en un intento de mantener la cordura.

" _Quiero despertar",_ es el lamento que sale de los labios que reprimen el llanto. No recuerda desde cuando es así, solo ve, en el piso, las tijeras y el cabello que ha sido cortado la noche anterior. Ve la sangre esparcida por las losetas y se manchan en la agonía de los gritos que retumban en los oídos.

" _Road, cariño, detente"_ Esa la voz paternal que no llega más, él no es su padre, él jamás haría algo de ese calibre, jamás engañaría a la madre que la engendró.

.

.

.

.

Rodeada de blancas rosas, aspira el perfume nuevo.

La fosa donde enterrarían al padre estaba preparada; y en su mente solo se formuló la pregunta: "¿Quién era el hombre que estaba junto a su madre?"

. . . Kamelot. La otra familia que recientemente ascendía.

* * *

Caedere: Matar.

Tercer capítulo. Me costó trabajo hacerlo porque aun no tenía muy bien la idea, pero ya está.


	4. No estoy siendo yo misma, Tyki

— ¿Tendré un nuevo papá? — La noticia dada como balde de agua fría, la llenó de desesperación. De aquellas ganas incontrolables de destruir a la figura paternal, por seguridad.

— Hoy te lo presentaré. — Comento la mujer en una suave sonrisa que trató de transmitir comprensión.

Después de unas cuantas horas, se vistió con el vestido de gala y una cinta en el cabello, insegura sobre las elecciones de su madre se aventuró a bajar, si el tipo no le agradaba, lo descuartizaría, así como lo había hecho con su padre.

Estaba mintiendo, lo pudo ver desde el momento en que le tomó la mano a su madre y la besó con fervor de un siervo. Era un sentimiento tan profundo de odio y a la vez de añoranza que se mezclaban, ¿de dónde lo conocía? Ella recordaba haber visto antes ese rostro en alguna otra parte.

— Road, cariño, él es Sheryl Kamelot. — Señaló, primero, al hombre de mayor edad, se veía aquel destello que había muerto meses atrás, tras la pérdida del difunto. Tosió, fue una sonrisa cómplice de la madre hacía la hija. — Y él es su hermano menor, Tyki Kamelot. — Señaló entonces con los ojos al segundo hombre de en la sala.

.

.

.

Y ella se perdió, aquellos ojos chocolate parecían resplandecer con chispas doradas, ¿Quién era, realmente?

Fue el momento en que él volteó a verla que, con esa sonrisa coqueta, recordó. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de la noche llena de tempestad, los recuerdos sellados en el rincón más alejado de su mente.

— . . . Tyki. — Y desde sus ojos brotaron las lágrimas que cayeron en el mantel. La opresión fue mayor de un segundo a otro, su mente se empezaba a llenar con millones de imágenes, unas velas con forma de caramelos rodeando la habitación, un niño de blanco, una mujer encerrada en un cubo junto a otro.

Y el remolino del olor a sangre llenó la nariz, provocó náuseas y el rencor naciente que no entendía.

— "Aléjate de él, Allen, no estoy siendo yo misma" — recitó. — "¿Podrías ser tan amable de morir?" — Afilados dientes se mostraron, la risa se hizo más fuerte y cuando volvió la vista a la mesa, solo dos figuras la veían con irises dorados, la tercera estaba dormida.

— Road, no hay nada que temer. — Fue Tyki quien habló en un hermoso tono mientras se acercaba a poner la manos en los cabellos.

Error.

Un grito estuvo presente en la garganta. Un grito y la alteración de su persona, entonces la velas se clavaron en los otros dos, queriendo desaparecer al causante de aquel afecto sin adquirir.

Si ellos iban a morir, prefería que fuera por sus propias manos.

— _Joyd, Desire, no estoy siendo yo misma, por favor, perdónenme._

* * *

 _Último capítulo, espero les haya agradado, espero no haber revuelto las ideas._

 _Ranted: T_


End file.
